Sparrow's Journal
by Swift Haze Phantom
Summary: When Sparrow aka Swift winds up in the hospital with a broken leg, everything seems fine. But just days after leaving the hospital, she's put back in. This time for being poisoned! Can Speed and Rex find the antidote in time? Or is Sparrow going to die before she gets to rejoin her family?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sparrow is my Speed Racer fan character, Swift Racer, in disguise. In this fanfic, she ran away from home about two years ago to keep her family from being targeted by Mr. Slime, who was going to extreme measures to get Swift on his team. A few months before she left, Racer X revealed his true identity and rejoined the family, and is now a member of the racer Motors Team. Sparky is the only one who knows that Sparrow is Swift(plus the two are in love). As far as Swift's info goes, she is two years younger than Speed, which makes her 20 in this fic (I plan on writing another series in which Speed is undercover for two years as well). Also, her car that Pops built for her is the Mach 6, which she has in disguise as the Sonic Swallow. This fic is set up in journal form. Enjoy!

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters from Speed Racer, I only lay claim to Swift Racer (aka Sparrow, and a few other disguises/aliases that will probably show up in later fan fics). Thank you!

Sparrow's Journal

9-9-2012

It's been a long time since I've written in a journal, but I probably need to. Hopefully it'll help me sort out my thoughts.

First things first, I woke up in a hospital bed. Thankfully, I must have still had my mask on, Rex and Speed were in the hospital room, but only called me "Sparrow". I'll definitely have to thank the doctors for this.

They told me I'd crashed the Sonic Swallow, which is about the last thing I remember happening. That's when I noticed the cast on my right leg, and my headache. Then they told me I'd been unconscious for three days, and that I had some other visitors. Pops, Mom, Spritle, Chim-Chim, Sparky, and Trixie, they'd all come to visit me. That made me feel great, like I was part of the family again.

Sparky stayed behind for a few minutes, and gave me some of my favorite red & white striped roses, and some chocolate-covered ice cream bites, another fave. God, how I miss everyone.

Well, now my head's pounding, and I need to get some sleep. Later.

Sparrow

Please comment! I promise to update as soon as possible, but I would like to get plenty of comments and reviews. If I don't, I might not post the next entry =^.^=.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… I wanted to post more. ^^ Thanks goes to ArielAlexandra1011 for her review. Hope you keep enjoying this! FYI: In this fic, Rex has rejoined the family.

*DISCLAIMER* I only lay claim to Sparrow/Swift, not the other Speed Racer characters. Thank you lots ^^

9-13-2012

Today has been terrible, just terrible. To start with, I puked up yesterday's lunch and dinner, so they gave me chicken broth and Jell-O, but that was lost as well.

Then, the doctors wanted me to get some exercise, so I had to go down to the workout room. However, it helps when you can actually feel your legs when you need to walk. Speed and Rex had to practically carry me there, which I hated being waited on. But of course, I kind of over did it while working out, and passed out.

Thankfully, no one saw me cough up blood, at least I think I did. I coughed, and after a moment I had this metallic tang on my tongue. Hopefully this won't become frequent, but if it does, I'll have to tell someone.

Feeling sleepy… later.

Sparrow


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Well, this is a day off (so before you ask, yes I realize the date is one day off, but I'm not changing it), but this weekend was kinda busy and exhausting. ^^; But here it is:

*Disclaimer* Once more, only charrie I claim is Sparrow (aka Swift) none of the others, thank you!

9-16-2012

Well, today was a little better. I honestly wanted to try and write in this thing every day, if only so I could keep my thoughts in order. Unfortunately, the day before last I had passed out and was unconscious all day, and yesterday I was a little too busy puking my guts up to do much of anything.

Today, though, I was able to keep down some beef stew that Mom brought, she always did know what was good for a sensitive stomach. God, I wanted to just jump up and give her the biggest hug ever, but I could merely respond with a weak, grateful, "Thank you, Mrs. Racer".

The doctors got me into the work-out room again. While I still needed help from Speed and Rex, I was glad that I didn't need as much as last time.

Coughed up blood again today, but it was a lot more than last time. Let's just say… Thankfully I was alone at the time, everyone else had gone to the cafeteria for lunch. There was also this weird pain. It started in my left arm, then seemed to spread through my veins.

I've still got a massive headache from it. Maybe some sleep will help me.

Sparrow

Note: I would, at this time, like to thank my friends at school for their words of encouragement. Thanks guys! ^^ Also, the next entry is supposed to be a week from now (she's unconscious for a week, will explain in entry), so please tell me if I should continue posting once a day, or follow the timeline of the journal. (In which case this thing will be finished at the end of November) So, please comment, if you don't then it will be journal timeline. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Whoops! ^^; Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been kind of busy lately. That having been said, this is only the first for today since I plan on catching y'all up completely.

*Disclaimer* I realize it's only been 3 chapters, but still, we all know I don't own the original characters from the show, just Swift (aka Sparrow). Thanks!

9-23-2012

Wow, a week since my last entry. Sorry, I was out for 3 days due to an anesthetic and blood loss, thought this time it was mostly due to a huge cut. Then for 2 days I was puking so much that I couldn't really do much else. The next day I slept all that off, and then they had me trying to build up my strength, and wouldn't let me anywhere near a resting place, unless a bench in the workout room counts.

At least my leg is healing well, the therapy sessions have started going better too. I just wish I could get rid of that pain, it's starting to get pretty bad. And I'm still coughing up blood, thankfully no one's noticed yet. I just hope this isn't pointing towards any disease or anything similar.

The pain's acting up again, gotta stop writing and get some sleep.

Sparrow

Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but remember that she missed a lot of time. Thanks for coming to read! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Well, here we are again, another installment. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

*Disclaimer* Again, I know I don't have many chapters, but Sparrow, also known as Swift, is the only character I say is mine.

9-26-2012

I really think there's only one word to sum up what I've thought of today: Hell. Plain and simple, in fact, I'd love to hear of a way that this day could have been any worse.

To start it all off, the day after my last entry, Speed of all people saw me coughing up blood, only this time, it was more like _vomiting _up blood. Of course he told the doctors, so now they know about the whole thing. They've been running tests on me for most of the past few days. I just hope that this isn't pointing towards a disease or anything similar.

With or without the mask, I hate for everyone to see me like this. I can tell Speed and Rex hate it the most, except for Sparky. They only know me as a fellow race car driver, but Sparky knows my "little secret", and every time he looks at me, I see sympathy, near heart break, remorse, and agony all rolled up together. I never would've thought that someone's expression could contain so much sadness.

I still get that pain every now and then, but it's starting to get more frequent. I had to tell the doctors about, so they tried to help with the pain by giving me morphine. It didn't really help at all. I honestly half wish that I could die right now, but I couldn't do that to everyone. Not when they're still waiting for me to come back home.

One good thing; my leg's healing up, but I haven't been able to keep anything down. That's why I didn't write yesterday, I was so weak that I could barely sit up. So, now I also have an IV.

The pain's back, I'm just gonna go to sleep. Later.

Sparrow

Note: Sooo… Doubtless some of you noticed how Sparky was reacting to "Sparrow", and now you understand why, Swift told him what she was doing when she left home. Sorry ^^; I realize I should've explained that a little sooner, but better late than never, right? Anyways, thanks for all your views!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: We-ell… Yeah, I know this is late. I've been really busy lately, but I'm still gonna try to catch up here.

*Disclaimer* I don't own the characters from Speed Racer, just Swift, AKA Sparrow, thanks!

9-27-2012

Well, I feel a little better today, I was able to keep down some chicken soup Mom, sorry, Mrs. Racer brought me. I hate having to call her just "Mrs. Racer" instead of Mom, but until Mr. Slime is taken care of, I have to keep playing this stupid "game".

The doctors gave me some antibiotics, they think the pain is just from an infection. Though, they did help, so I guess I can't complain that much. My leg's also healing pretty well and they say I might be able to get out soon.

Well, dinnertime, and it's more of Mom's soup. I'll definitely have to show her how much I appreciate this when I can come back home again.

Sparrow

Note: Sorry for the short, short chapter, but this was one of the uneventful days. But hey, she's getting better! *cackles then mumbles* For now… ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Here's another chapter, again, sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't realize just how far behind I was with this. ^^;

*Disclaimer* Seriously, we all know I don't own the original characters, thank you!

9-29-2012

Yeah, I know I didn't write yesterday, but the doctors had me working my leg almost all day. Embarrassingly enough, I passed out on the treadmill. Sparky told me that he and Speed carried me back to my room. I can't believe that happened.

I guess those antibiotics worked, because I haven't felt that weird pain the past two days, plus there's been no blood. I've actually been told that I might be able to leave in less than three days! That was music to my ears.

Mom, sorry again, Mrs. Racer, has started bringing me some of her cooking for every meal. For now it's just stuff that'll be easy on my stomach. I didn't realize how much I'd missed her cooking till now. Well, later!

Sparrow

Note: Well, another short chapter… yeah I don't have much to say here. -_-; On to the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Not much to say here… Enjoy!

*Disclaimer* You know by now, the original Speed Racer Characters are not mine.

9-30-2012

More workouts today, but I'm in a boot now instead of a cast. I was going to try some acrobatic moves, but the doctors all said no.

I'm so glad Mom's been bringing me some of her cooking to eat, and even more glad that I've been able to keep it down. Even more good news; the doctors say I've been doing so well, I can leave tomorrow! Of course, since "I" don't technically have a place to stay, except for a hotel, Speed and everyone else offered to let me stay with them. And I couldn't refuse, wonder if Speed knew that…

I think I've been spending just a little too much time with everyone, or at least enough that I'm starting to forget that "Swift" is still supposed to be missing. I don't exactly remember what I said, but I know I was talking to Speed, and out of the blue I said "like old times" at the end of a sentence. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice, but I can't be too careful.

All in all though, today has been great. Tomorrow will be great, but it would be even better if I could reveal who I really am and go home.

Sparrow

Note: You're probably wondering why she would try acrobatic moves… That's because she was on her high school gymnastics team. Plus, for those of you who have seen the original anime, Speed can be an amazing acrobat when called upon. Thanks for viewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Well, my last attempts to play "catch up" with the posts kinda failed… So, here's another try at it! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer* We all know I own none of the original Speed Racer characters.

10-01-2012

I went home with everyone today. The house hasn't changed all that much, neither has my room, which they left alone. Considering it's been two years I would've thought they might have changed at least a few things. I still missed it all though. The guest room will be comfortable enough till I can get back to my temporary house in the neighboring town. I hate to, but as soon as my leg heals up, I'm going to have to leave.

Spritle seems to be getting along well in school, of course, his two older brothers are famous racecar drivers. Pops is still designing cars also, and still running his garage. I've missed everyone so much, it almost breaks my heart when I think of what's happened that I haven't been here for.

Well, dinner time again. I've really missed Mom's cooking, so I'm actually really glad that I was offered a place to stay for a while. I'll write more later, bye!

Sparrow

Note: Not much to say here… So on we go!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I'm running out of things to say here, so let's get right to the chapter.

*Disclaimer* I do not own the original Speed Racer characters.

10-02-2012

Spritle has been driving in the equivalent of racing's "little leagues" as I have learned recently. He had a race today after school, and asked if I would come and watch. Of course, I went. He drove just as well as Rex, Speed, or I could have, at that age. He also won the race, which made everyone around me, and myself, very proud of him.

After that, by order of doctors, I had to go exercise my leg. So Speed drove me to the gym. This time I was allowed to do some acrobatic moves. I can't stop thinking about how Speed watched me. It was almost like he was studying every move I made. I probably could have been a little more careful, but hopefully he doesn't suspect anything.

I was reminded of just how much I miss being able to race. Watching Speed and Rex practice, not to mention Spritle, is driving me nuts. Well, it's late, and for some reason I've got a headache again. Good night.

Sparrow

Note: Hmm, headaches again. Isn't that something she suffered from earlier? We-ell anyone thinking what I'm thinking?


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Only thing I have to say; here comes the turning point! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer* Really, I don't own the original characters, we all know this.

10-05-2012

God, I feel terrible today. I really have no idea what happened. One moment everything's fine, the next I'm in an argument with Speed and Rex. Then I try to storm off, but instead the pain hits me again, this time all at once. After that I fall to the floor, and then I'm vomiting up blood all over the place. The last thing I see is Speed and Rex rushing to my aid, after that I black out.

So, it's back in the hospital for me, and judging by the look on everyone's face I look pretty bad. Of course, with that pain, and the vomiting of blood, I don't feel too well either. I was also unconscious from the time I blacked out till this morning, which would explain the IV in my arm.

I've been told the doctors have been running tests like crazy since I was brought here 2 days ago. Hopefully they'll know what's wrong with me soon…

Until then, I'm going to sleep, maybe that'll help me feel better.

Sparrow

Note: Yep! Well, on to the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: So, we last left Swift, as Sparrow, hoping that everything would get better. Let's see what happens.

*Disclaimer* I own none of the original characters, that's all.

10-06-2012

The doctors finished testing. I've seen the results. I don't know when it happened, or how, or who did it. The results say I've been poisoned, a bad case, they don't know how long I'll hold out, or if I'll make it. I don't know who did it, Speed and Rex wouldn't have done it. But I do know it must have been during the accident, while my thoughts were scattered, or after, while I was passed out.

Oh yeah, today I've started to vomit blood, instead of just coughing it up. I've also lost a lot of weight in the last few days. No one has said it, but I'm sure I look like a skeleton. They've also put an oxygen mask on me, it was starting to hurt to breathe. If this keeps up I probably won't make it, in which case I'll have to tell my family who I really am. That is, unless an antidote can be found.

How could today possibly get any worse than it has become?

Sparrow

Note: Well, not much to say here except thanks to my friends who are encouraging me, should have said that one earlier, and thanks for your views!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Here we go, another entry.

*Disclaimer* We all know I only lay claim to Sparrow, AKA Swift. Not the other characters.

10-07-2012

I really didn't want to get up today, but I couldn't stay asleep. I saw myself in the mirror. I don't just look terrible, I look like death failed to warm over, of course that'll happen to someone who loses blood by vomiting it up. Everything hurts, and despite my normal optimistic behavior, I honestly want to just keel over.

I was thinking over the accident, and I remembered what happened, how I was poisoned. It happened during the crash. I remember the Sonic Swallow had been taken over by a remote control. It had gone into a spin, during which I felt like something had hit my arm, something like a needle. Then, after the initial crash, I was able to see what it was.

I pulled what looked like a tranquilizer dart out of my arm, but it was clear, with a weird, oddly colored fluid inside. It had "SLMPSN 4795" printed in black on one side. I still don't know who did it, but I've got a pretty good idea. I want to protect my family from whoever did this, even if it means dying to do so. I guess I'm going out fighting.

Sparrow

Note: Yep, poison dart. Whoever remembers the backstory in the first chapter, who does "SLM" make you think of? If you can remember, you should know who she thinks did this ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Note: WAH! It's December! We're still back in October! But I'm still gonna try and get this updated.

*Disclaimer* I don't own the characters from the original series.

10-09-2012

Sorry for not writing yesterday, but I was just too tired. I'll decide to not go into the details and just say that I blacked out and needed a blood transfusion. I'm also hooked up to a heart monitor, as well as an IV and oxygen mask. It's starting to hurt to breathe.

Though, I've got a small bit of hope. Apparently no one has messed with the wreckage of the Sonic Swallow since my crash. What this means? Pretty much that someone, namely Speed and/or Rex, can go get the poison dart, bring it back, and an antidote can be made! But that's if some animal hasn't already taken it, and if I can talk to those two alone for a few moments.

I hate this, it feels like death has rejected me. Morphine doesn't help, oxygen masks don't really help, and I look like a skeleton with all the weight I've lost. My mask barely fits me now, and I can't keep anything down for more than half an hour. When will this hell of a nightmare be over?!

Sparrow

Note: Well, hopefully this will help me get fully updated. -_-;


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Seriously, I'm hoping to get completely caught up here, and I want to say thanks to my friends and you guys for all your encouragement and views. THANKS! ^^

*Disclaimer* I do not own the original Speed Racer Characters

10-10-2012

Hope has risen once more for me! I was able to talk to Speed and Rex about the wreckage site, and I was barely able to draw a rough sketch of what to look for. They've already left to try and find it, so I'll just have to survive until they get back.

I'm becoming so weak I can barely sit up, and that pain that I talked about? It's almost constant now, and no pain medication helps at all. I saw myself in the mirror though… I look like just skin and bones. Sparky stays by my side so often that I'm wondering if no one thinks he doesn't like me at least.

If I don't survive, I know one person I'm really going to miss, and for his sake, I hope my brothers hurry. I'm too tired to write anymore… later.

Sparrow

Note: Skin and bones?! No! Swift, I mean, Sparrow! You will live! Haha ^^; running out of stuff to put here so… yeah -_-


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Well, we're getting somewhere with this…

*Disclaimer*I own none of the original Speed Racer characters, but if Swift/Sparrow is stolen, so help me…!

10-14-2012

I've been asleep for almost 2 ½ days, how the heck am I still tired?! I can just barely keep my eyes open, much less focus on any one train of thought. Breathing is also becoming quite a struggle. I half wish this would all just end.

It doesn't exactly help me that everyone looks like they're waiting for a funeral. The first person I saw today was Sparky, and he looked like he'd cried his eyes out last night. I really wish he didn't have to see me like this.

I've thought about revealing my secret. You know, yanking off this mask and yelling "Hi, you'll actually be saying goodbye to your daughter, Swift, if your two oldest sons don't come back soon!" But, Speed and Rex aren't here, and it would be absolutely cruel to do that. I also should keep up hope.

Hope, I guess it's the only thing I've got right now…

Sparrow

Note: Hope is really a valuable thing, but I hope I can finish posting all of these chapters… -_-;


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I'm really running out of stuff to write here… on to the chapter!

*Disclaimer* I do not own the original Speed Racer Characters

10-16-2012

Well, despite the fact that I'm spending most of my time sleeping, I still can't stay completely awake. But, this journal seems to be helping me a little, if only because I know I should write as often as I'm capable.

It looked like everyone had been crying today, and while that brought me down, I still have some hope. Speed and Rex could show up at any moment with the key to an antidote.

The doctors seem to have given up hope on me though. They've stopped giving me medications to help with the symptoms, not that it matters though… I'm so weak and tired, I'm barely even able to write in this journal.

Right now, I'd almost pick either way that I could get out of this living hell of a nightmare, except that I know there are people who would want me to stay. Maybe tomorrow, Speed and Rex will be back, and this ordeal can be over soon…

Sparrow

Note: You know, I just realized that the other characters aren't really getting much mention… We all know Spritle would miss an older sibling though.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Good news! We're close to this fanfic being completed!

*Disclaimer* Really, I don't own them, but if Swift/Sparrow is stolen, YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!

10-17-2012

I really did not want to wake up this morning, but no one would let me do so. Good news though, Speed and Rex came back with the key to an antidote, hopefully there's just enough poison in there to make one, and I'll be cured soon.

Everything hurts though, and I seriously want to just sleep, but no one will let me. I'm afraid it's because they think it will be a… permanent sleep.

My head's pounding right now, my eyes are burning, and everything feels like I must be connected to a high voltage wire. There is absolutely no way this can possibly get any worse. Positively no w-

Note: No, she didn't stop writing on purpose. But you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Finally, after this there's just one more chapter! But because it's taken me this long, I wrote up one more chapter. For everyone who has been reading, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

*Disclaimer* None of the original characters are mine, just Swift/Sparrow

10-19-2012

Sorry that I cut off like that… I kind of passed out. Thanks to my brothers though, I'm doing much better. I was given the antidote, and I'm improving quickly, though I still look a bit like a skeleton.

Everyone's still fussing over me though, but I'm thankful that Mom, sorry again, Mrs. Racer is still bringing me some of her home cooked meals. They'll help me gain back the weight I lost.

I hate to say it, but it seems like it's time to close this journal for good, or at least till I need to write in it again. I'd hate for this thing to fall into the wrong hands, it's got just a few too many secrets in it, ones that I would do almost anything to keep out of the wrong hands.

I'll be racing again soon, and I'll be back at home as soon as Mr. Slime is in jail. I still miss everyone at home, and though I know it will be a while before any of you even see this, I can't wait till that time comes.

Sparrow

Note: Well, a happy ending after all, but this is still October, I said it would end in November, and there's an extra chapter for here in December. Two more entries to go.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Yay! The technical "end" of this fanfic, I did it! Except there's the bonus chapter I promised. -_-; Let's get this updated…

*Disclaimer* Really, I don't own the original characters. Just Swift/Sparrow

11-29-2012

I know I said that this journal was closed for good, but I had to write about today. Today was the last race of the season, and it was absolutely amazing.

Of course, Rex and Speed were some of the competitors, so I got to race against them, but what made it even better is that I won the race! Even Spritle told me that I drove everyone's pants off. I saw in my brothers' eyes the will, determination, and spirit to win.

It took all the control I have to not cry and give them an enormous hug, especially when even Pops was congratulating me. I just can't wait till I can be back home again. That might actually be pretty soon, I hear Slime is wanted by the police, which means that at least Speed will be asked for help in capturing him. Of course, I'll help too, and then… Then I'll be able to return to the family, and it will be the best day ever.

I'll be Swift again, soon at least…

Sparrow

Note: Yay! Slime is wanted, Sparrow will be home again soon, and the next racing season will be coming up! But this isn't over yet, however, the bonus chapter will have to wait… Darn it! There's never enough time during the day! DX


	21. Chapter 21 The End

Note: YAY! Bonus chapter! It's completed! But not yay because it's a day late… -_-;

*Disclaimer* Swift/Sparrow is the only charrie I will lay claim to. Not the others. Thanks! ^^

12-12-2012

Ha, the dates match up!

Anyways, Sparky gave me a letter today. It was from my brother, Speed. When I read it I wanted to cry… I copied it down here.

Dear Swift,

I don't know if this letter will even find its way to you, but I'm going to write it anyway. I hope you know everyone at home misses you, in fact Pops won't stop worrying about where you might be and what you're doing, but we also wish you lots of luck and love.

We recently helped someone that reminded me of you. You've probably heard of Sparrow, she makes headlines pretty often. Back in October she broke her leg during a crash, and was poisoned at the same time. While she was in the hospital we all tried to help her out in what ways we could.

What reminded me of you was this fighting spirit she had, no matter how bad she got Sparrow still had this huge determination to not give up. And when I looked at her, even under that mask she wears I thought I could see a light of hope that never flickered. Just like a Racer, huh?

Oh, I almost forgot. Spritle has joined the WRL Little League. He can already drive like a professional, and no one doubts that he'll be as good as us when he's old enough. I tell him that you're probably watching him every time, we just don't know your disguise.

I hope my little sister will come home soon. Until then, your older brothers, younger brother, parents, and friends all wish you the best of luck, and lots of love, no matter what you might be doing.

Love,

Your older brother, Speed Racer

Now all I want is to be able to tell him thanks, and that I'm safe and sound. Though I know he may never read this, Speed, you're the best older brother a girl could ask for, and I'm getting every bit of love and luck you send. I promise to be back home as soon as possible. And I miss everyone at home as well.

Sparrow

Note: Yay! First fanfic is finished! Thanks to everyone who read, and all who gave me support!


End file.
